


May I Buy You A Drink？

by chibajun88



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: 又名《如何把你的脱衣舞男娶回家——让教授教你撩汉》又名《一穷二白把到白富美——一个英俊单身父亲的情感历程》【梗概】面对魅力四射的火辣舞男Erik，打算征服他的Charles想表现得特别有男友力，所以都是他抢着掏钱。





	May I Buy You A Drink？

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的几篇文走肾或走心地累死我了orz。所以我们来欢脱一下~  
> （我只想看他们谈个恋爱QAQ如果ooc都是我的

Charles将Hank扛上回家的出租车，心中又忧又喜。学期才刚刚开始，他这位可怜的长年好友、工作同事就担上了沉重的压力。所以这个周六晚上，Charles便邀请他一起出来放松一下，当然啦，以典型的Charles方式。自从他们在大学相识以来，Hank的酒量就和他的恋爱经验一样毫无长进，如果他真的勇气可嘉，要把对自己夜店狂魔的妹妹的追求付诸实践，Charles倒是很乐意地多给他一些特训的，就像他们当下所作的一样。在三杯啤酒将他放倒之前，Charles撑着腮帮听了Hank研究报告般地总结形容Raven对他的吸引力、散播工程系爆炸性八卦的新进展、并抱怨他竟然被系里临时安插了一个博士生——他拒绝教授职位而当研究员那么多年，就是因为不知道如何在那帮小屁孩前当个老大。而这个新的博士生，“天呐，我们要是一起去学术会议，看着他脸上的褶子，还有那东德特务般的不近人情，人们一定会认为我是他的本科实习生的。”Hank将通红的脸惶恐地埋在他宽大的手掌里，而Charles决定他得回家了。

现在的时间还早，Charles虽然为他的好友感到遗憾，但他也庆幸有闲去一些“Hank不宜”的地方。很多人觉得他看上去方才二十出头，自己也不得不穿着古董级的羊毛衫、才能不让学生们将他与他们混为一辈，那估计也是因为他觉得自己依旧青春快活。说真的，在他这个年龄里，坐拥着信托基金、终身教职、茂密卷发与超凡魅力的Charles Xavier，绝对是纽约市立数一数二的一条黄金单身汉。某位从未结婚的女性说过这句有点道理的话，“凡是有钱的单身汉，总想娶位太太，这已经成了一条举世公认的真理。”但随着时代变化，在这个不发生点什么意外就看不到教堂塔尖的年代里，纽约所有自命不凡的单身基佬都想要一位火辣的情人。虽然抱着对最好朋友的惋惜，Charles决定今晚还是不要打艳遇的主意了。话说如此，即使他不打算动手，不代表他不能饱饱眼福。刚刚批准下来的实验经费让他觉得钱包额外充裕，于是他欢快利落地混入了夜晚外出寻欢的人群里。

那些说金钱不能买来快乐的人，估计从来没有买过一张地狱火俱乐部的入场券。Charles站在舞池中，被初秋气候里依旧穿着暴露的年轻人们挤来挤去，咬着手中潘趣酒的吸管——期待着（传言中的）全纽约最辣的脱衣舞男的隆重登场，年轻教授的心里就漫起了粉红泡泡，这比盯着生物系墙上的孟德尔画像快乐多了。

穿着像个迪斯科球一样闪亮的主持人将全场的气氛一再带动起来，他挥舞着双臂，煽动着台下欢呼的分贝，“……像基本力的磁力一样令人无法抗拒的。让我们欢迎，Magneto——”

舞台上方晃眼的灯光在Charles醉醺醺的眼里已经不再那么刺眼。他专注地盯着那个比探照灯还要炫目的男人，视线贪婪地扫过他棱角刚毅的颧骨与下颚（他那刻薄的薄唇尝起来会是什么味道？）、宽阔饱满的胸肌（他已经开始幻想靠在那上面是什么感觉）、包裹在贴身皮裤下结实有力的大腿（天呐那中间的一包只是平时的状态吗）。他的一切都如此强壮刚健，半透T恤下的肌肉线条依旧鲜明非常、散发着诱人的男性气息，更别提那几乎不可思议的细腰了（Charles有点遗憾地低头看了看自己的）。这一切都让Charles口干舌燥，天呐，他的舞台艺名当之无愧 ，他绝对是磁性的主人。如果他是雄性阳刚的正极，那Charles已经是拜倒在他的脚下、被深深吸引的负极了。而他已经不自主地被这无形的磁力牵引着、向舞台处靠的更近，主持人依旧在进行着煽动人心的说辞——

“Magneto，今晚你选择的搭档将会是？”

俊美男人的唇角勾起饱含深意的一笑，他指向攘攘人群中不起眼的一点，“他。”

Charles面前穿着背心和短裤的年轻人像是要晕过去了，但台上的男人只是摇了摇头，“我是说，他。”在Charles四处张望的当下，他的手指依旧纹丝不动，“那个穿得像我祖父的家伙，如果你不确定你来对了地方，那我可以帮你巩固一下印象。”

周围的人唰地哄笑起来，Charles想把涨的通红的脸藏在羊毛开衫的驳领之下，但热情的人群已经开始推搡着他。他梦中的男人向他伸出一只手，他颤颤巍巍地拉住了（幸好他还记得先在裤子上抹掉掌心的汗），随即便被有力地拉上了舞台。他的手好烫、也好大，他可以整个包裹住我的手掌——Charles怔怔地想着（所以他下面也……喂！），但Magneto已经在他发呆的功夫里，将一条腿顶进他的膝盖间，逼迫他害羞地后退，然后猛地跌进身后的皮椅里。台下发出一阵海潮般的欢呼，但Charles一句话都说不出来了。他们之间的距离这么近，他都可以闻到他身上掺杂着金属般凌冽气息的古龙水味，天呐，还有那双美丽绝伦绿色的眼睛，这SLC24A4基因产生的令人赞叹的差异性——

“你像是会害羞的类型。”他朝满面飞红的Charles开心地咧着嘴，鲨鱼般凌厉的笑意反倒激起了Charles的斗志。他的双手攀上他纤细的腰肢（天呐他掌下这流畅的线条和灼手的体温），将英俊而挑衅的脱衣舞男拉近自己，“而你——像是想在我的大腿上跳舞。那为什么快点不开始呢？”

性感的薄唇间吹出了一个轻佻的口哨。男人利落地跨坐在了Charles的身上，那双结实的大腿压上了他的，惹得Charles不禁咬紧了下唇，万一自己像个高中女生一样激动地尖叫出来，就太丢一个教育工作者的脸面了。他深邃迷人的绿眼睛越来越、越来越近……Charles几乎可以看见之中掺杂的丝丝蓝色，还有自己小小的倒影。一只有力的手擒住了他的下颚，阻止他低下头去的冲动。在Magneto将一个轻柔的吻印在Charles的唇角时（他的唇干燥柔软，却略带凉意，Charles希望自己能够温暖它们），整个空间便被劲爆的舞曲、与人群的尖叫填满了——Charles几乎听不到自己快跳出嗓子眼的心跳声。只见Magneto从他的身上抬起，一脚踩在他的两腿中间（天呐他的脚也好大），将机车夹克往后台方向扔去，接着在Charles不知道该往哪里看的目光里，唰得一声撕开了自己的上衣。

我的老天，Charles被眼前浸满汗水闪光而反射出肌肉线条的胸肌震慑得几欲晕眩。他从不觉得自己的教授职业是刻板印象中的老古董类型，但他现在脸红且羞怯得像个未嫁的老处女，双手紧紧地箍住椅子角，任对面的男人握住椅背的、肌肉虬结的手臂将他困在其中，双腿大开地分在他两旁的身侧，在他的面前柔韧挑逗地扭动腰肢。此时他胯间饱胀的突起正对着Charles的脸庞，就像国家广场上的华盛顿纪念碑一样，是不容忽视的存在。那咫尺之间的男性气息与热度烧得Charles的脸颊更红了，不安地舔舐下唇的反复之间，他鲜明地感到了自己唇舌间愈渐焦渴的错觉。

不要像个没吸过屌的处男一样，他虽然是你见过的样本中最大的，快点拿出你生物学家实践调研的专业态度。Charles咬紧牙关地告诫自己，艰难地试图将视线移回Magneto线条凌厉的脸上，即使是他汗湿的胸肌、或是深色的乳头上也好。但天不从人愿，在台下观众尖叫的巅峰上，男人宽阔的手掌贴上前胸，色情地向沿腹肌与人鱼线滑下，按在他壮观的那活的两边，将那鼓包的存在凸显得格外显著。当Charles猛地捂上自己的嘴，避免他酒精麻痹的大脑做出些冲动行为之前，试图管住自己的舌头。头顶上的一声轻笑传来，仿佛知道他所顾忌的主体，一只手色情地按上胯间的凸起，布料撕扯的声音仿佛也撕开了Charles的理智，这让他在Magento搂住他（对比之下有些令人羞愧的）腰肢，引导他站立起身时，Charles没有一丝闪躲。

“我得配合你做些什么吗？”教授拿出了面对混乱公开课时故作镇静的派头。

身形高大的舞男微垂着头，视线仿佛在湿润的红唇上徘徊着。他在他腰上的手收紧了一些，将两人的身体贴得更近：“好好享受就是了，vicar*。”  
（*牧师。xfc看脱衣舞时老万问教授要加香槟说的是‘more tea, vicar?’）

他们的胯部若有若无地摩擦过对方，Charles觉得自己的西裤有那么一点紧（他是个谦虚的人），只得庆幸有如此俊男在侧，舞池里醉汉们的视线焦点不会停在自己身上。男人形状健美的胸肌与腹肌触手可及，他几乎忍不住想帮他舔掉那诱人的沟壑之间流下的汗水，它们随着他的动作划出一道晶莹的线条，Charles只想用自己的舌尖追踪它们的轨迹。可对方该死的撩拨不仅于此，他看向他的眼神温柔火辣、情意绵绵，几乎要让他信以为真。Charles故作矜持地想把放在他的腰臀上的手收回来时，男人却要霸道地将自己的大手压上他的手掌，引导他去感受那些本该来之不易的亲密体验。太好了，Charles紧张地闭上眼睛，他的教学简历之后可以加上一条，《如何现场表演做爱（上部）》。而对方还愈发有往下部发展的趋势，他再度把Charles逼进皮椅，在他四周舞蹈，或是跨坐在他的身上，面对着台下人群的欢呼，引领Charles的双手来回描摹他肩颈与腰部的线条，在感受到他双手的颤抖时，满怀深意地望进他的眼睛。那一瞬间，Charles就像陷入一片翠绿沼泽的旅人，彻底一头栽了进去。之后的一切如同电光石火，当人群的欢呼几乎可以掀翻屋顶，但依旧无法淹没他们之间交换的沉重喘息声。之前的舞曲已经停止，矫健的男人却依旧跨坐在Charles大腿上（他那么高，但在他的腿上感觉却不沉重，啊其实他想坐多久都可以），Charles只希望霓虹灯能掩盖住自己烧到额角的红晕。

“你为什么还在我身上？”随着理智逐渐回潮，四方尖锐的视线开始让关心公众形象的教授介意起来，但男人和他美丽的绿眼睛都没有从他身上移开的意向。

“啊，我懂了！我现在是不是应该掏出大把的现金来，塞进你的裤腰带里？”Charles茅塞顿开地惊呼，看到男人嘴角划出的一丝窃笑时，支支吾吾地偏过头去，“我、我没有意料到你会选我上台。很抱歉，我竟然没有准备零钱。不过谢谢你……我可以给你买一杯酒吗？”

Magneto仿佛很享受紧张的教授碎嘴的长篇大论，他凑近他的耳边，鼻息热热地暖着已然通红的耳廓：“可以。那去吧台边等我。”

然后他就去舞台周围接受欢呼了。Charles站起身来，试图抚平羊毛衫下摆上不存在的褶皱，看到有人真往Magneto的裤腰带里塞钱，感觉有点不太好受。为了摆脱这无由的忧郁，他将衬衫的纽扣一共扯开到三颗，在吧台占据高地。即使已经醉意酣然，他还是点了两个vodka shot，将一个推回给红脸的酒保，旁敲侧击地想听他会说些什么。

“Magneto允许我给他买酒。”容光焕发的小教授自豪地向酒保喊着。

“你看上那个德国小男孩了？他真是个有趣的人。”酒保的小山羊胡喜剧性地翘了翘，“他不喝酒，至少工作的时候不喝。”

Charles一口抿掉他的伏特加，小男孩如果都长成他那样，游乐场里的游戏还指不定多危险。也许Magneto是那种古板律己的男人，他应该不只是为了买醉而喝酒的。

“那我要你们最好的威士忌。”Charles摇晃着手指，固执地嘟囔。

“你在这种地方向一个俄罗斯人买威士忌，你就不怕他卖给你工业酒精？”磁性的男低音在他的身后响起，Charles猛地回过头去。换下工作装束的舞男像平常人一样穿着黑色的长袖线衫，之前狂野的发型被收敛住了，好在人群中藏住了他，没被黑色眼线框柱的绿眼睛却还是一样迷人。

Charles勉为其难地为他们买了两杯啤酒，今晚的sugar daddy出师不利，他被热舞烧昏了头脑，无法玩那种“让我猜你今晚想喝什么/我一定能猜到的/哦宝贝儿我懂你的一切”的游戏，也没法当显摆威士忌品味的高雅阔少。他只能和他一时的搭档(partner)羞涩地碰一碰杯，在对方性感的薄唇吐出一声“prost”时，听命地大口灌下酒精逃避焦虑。  
（prost：德语的干杯）

“你竟然喝酒了。”酒保一边给别的顾客倒酒一边无心地评论。

“我下班了，红魔鬼。”不在工作状态的舞男冷漠地说。

酒保饱满的微笑里藏遍了画外音：“开餐厅的秘诀果然是服务生漂亮的话，顾客就什么都吃得下。”

“你什么意思？”Charles醉醺醺的从酒杯上抬起头来，“是他让我给他买酒的。M……Magneto？我很抱歉，你如果选了任何一个别的观众，都能比我有更好的收获。我甚至都没法给你买一杯好酒。”

“我已经有很好的收获了。”他勾了勾唇角，但Charles不相信他。某些地方，钱包决定了你的魅力程度，让人轻易在与其他雄性的较量中脱颖而出，一举达成这场求偶比赛的目的（一般都是交、交配， 该死的，查尔斯，诚实一点。亏你还是遗传学的教授呢）。如果让Charles想将自己的魅力值与眼前的这位俊男预估匹配、一举上垒的话，他估计需要一个很鼓的钱包。

给你的脱衣舞男买些除了酒之外的东西，境况都太容易急转直下、或是莫名走偏。当Charles还在绞尽脑汁地思考，他下一步该给这位磁力的操纵者提供些什么时，对面的男人饶实懊恼地看了看表。

“我得走了。”他一口灌下杯中剩余的啤酒，向酒保打了个招呼，却在迈着那对健美的长腿离开时，停顿下来拍了拍Charles滚烫的脸蛋，“我们下次见，教授。”

Charles昏昏然地看着他迷人的背影隐入人群，他是不是刚刚还说了“下次”？这表示自己也许还有戏是吗？那Charles该如何追求一个脱衣舞男？Magneto喜欢什么？除了他在舞台上火辣英俊、有八块腹肌（和一个雄伟的老二）之外，他对他一无所知。Charles苦恼地皱起眉头，开始回忆实验步骤的撰写流程。第一步是提出假设：众所周知，风月场所的工作者一般都喜欢钱不是吗？可Magneto仿佛不怎么在乎他没给出足够的小费，他也许是个比一般的从业人士精神高贵的例外。没准他干这行只是生活所迫，也许他上有老下有小还欠着助学贷款呢！Charles意志坚定地握起拳头。对，他才不是打算花钱买春，他只是要小小的赞助一下这位生途坎坷的英俊青年，帮助他走上正轨、找到人生目标。

在构思了无数个版本Magneto可能致贫的悲惨身世后（一个版本里他有三个私生子，另一个版本里他被混账的黑帮大佬残忍逼债），没能给他丰厚小费的遗憾就这么陪着Charles到了周一。他坐在自己宽敞的办公室里，好奇而学术地在社会学科的数据库里搜索了纽约地区色情工作者的平均时薪。当然啦，Magneto绝对是他行业里前5%的佼佼者，远远应得比中位数要高得多的劳筹。Charles在反复斟酌了脱衣舞男与应召男侍的收入差距后，决绝地关上了电脑，打算像一个普通的大学教授一样，去校园的咖啡厅里买一杯拿铁与牛角面包，从而开始新一周里平淡且重复的一天，他得在今天的第一课前把热狗香肠和奶油派*之类的食物抛在脑后。  
(*cream pie，你们懂得）

Charles将手插在粗花呢的夹克衫里，在长长的队伍中不安分地扭动着，一只大手友好地拍了拍他的肩。他困惑地转过头去，撞见一个陌生而熟悉的高挑男子。破旧皮夹克与黑色高领衫也藏不住他完美宽阔的胸肌，深邃的绿眼睛在白天也一样魅惑而危险。

“我们今年的校庆活动能这么刺激？！”在Charles方才注意到他手中工程系的文件夹时，他已经丢人地把脑内的弹幕脱口而出了。

“教授，不介意我和你插个队？”男人若无其事地问着，点了点他磨花的表盘，“我过20分钟得去带一个学习小组。”

“当、当然。”Charles过分灵敏地往边上一跳，忽略了身后学生无可奈何的愤愤目光（在象牙塔里再呆上10年你就有咖啡特权了，年轻人）。Charles十分感动自己最初的假设竟然是对的，作为事业有成的年轻教授，给囊中羞涩的学生买点咖啡是彰显学术友好的欣然之举。哎，自己可能真的因为职业变得古板了起来，和火辣的脱衣舞男在日常见面，还是要像不能免俗的普通人一样给他买咖啡。即使给一位脱衣舞男买任何酒精以外的饮料都好像有点不搭，但他还是希望能让他从自己这里得到点什么。

“Erik Lensherr，工程系。”男人坦然地向Charles伸出手来，将他圆润的掌心再度全盘覆盖，平淡的语气中隐约带着一丝试探，“我是Dr.McCoy手下的新博士生，你和他的交情好像挺深的。”

“我是生物系的，我的研究领域在遗传学，但我和Hank认识很久了，他在做生物工程相关的科目时，我偶尔会帮着提一点见解。”Charles呼吸急促起来，不安地眨着眼睛，完全忘了从那只温暖的大手里抽离，而对方满意地点了点头，“我知道的，人类下一步的进化，令人惊奇的领域，教授。”

美丽的皮囊，聪明的头脑，二者得其一都能让一个人在一方天地里如鱼得水，为什么遗传能如此不公地给了他两份礼物？Charles摇了摇头，试图甩掉漫上脸颊的红晕，他低下头去闷声开口：“我对你们系主任Shaw的贪污与学术造假事件深表遗憾。他是你曾经的导师吧，我猜你本来去年就该毕业了？”

Erik像个冷静沉着的真男人一样，轻描淡写地带过惨痛的过去：“他一直因为我拒绝服从他的研究计划而威胁我，我也是因祸得福。只需要把收尾的部分重做一下，再重新准备答辩就好了。”

Charles感同身受似的地深深点头。一个不对强权低头的斗士，一个学术道德的捍卫者，一个聪明英俊的完美男人——他在多方面的打击下（答辩前导师出事就够惨的了，也许他因为延长的学业耗尽了存款？）依旧坚强地寻找着出路，这让Charles忍不住以学术同行的身份向他伸出友谊的橄榄枝。他的手温柔地覆上了他结实的小臂：“我的朋友，你不是孤身一人，如果你需要什么帮助，我一直都在这里——”

“教、教授。”身后学生被尴尬拉上的嘴终于密封不住了，“你们还、还点餐吗？”

“黑咖啡就好。”看着Charles夸张地拉出自己的皮夹，Erik十分自然地提出要求，在后者期待与鼓舞的目光里寸步不让，“我得保持身材。”

“当、当然。”Charles不知道该接些什么，于是他把脸埋在了香草拿铁的杯盖里，看着Erik跨着（在阳光下仿佛更加）修长的腿大步走开。

也许他要给总在实验室里废寝忘食的Hank多带几次午餐了。

作为一个大学教授，就不应该给你的学生买除了披萨与甜甜圈之外的食物。但在好几加仑的黑咖啡与不少个“不小心多拿”的冷餐三明治造成的交流之后，Charles正要计划给他的 ~~脱衣舞男~~ 学术界后生买一顿晚饭。

这是他和Erik第一次正式地出去吃饭，而不是在校园长椅上被路过的学生侧目，或是坐在滔滔不绝地讲着试验进展的Hank两边装作若无其事。Charles绞尽脑汁地想给Erik留下一个好印象，如果他的母亲知道一贯草草果腹的他也能对餐厅品味如此上心的话，怕是会激动地从宿醉里挺身醒来，给他列出一套纽约的米其林餐馆指南。但这样的话，他估计得给Erik买一套新的西装，只是不知道他们的关系有没有进展到可以让他为他测量身体尺寸的程度了（虽然Charles已经大致地都看了个遍）。在订婚前就一起挑礼服——即使在Charles的标准里——还是有点歧义的，也许他们应该从更平易近人的选项开始。

Charles把下午人烟罕至的课后答疑时间整个都耗在了Yelp*上。划掉学校边上经济实惠的日常餐馆，有点不舍地划掉那些也许认得他的姓氏的会员制餐厅——他不想让那些白领结的服务员与破旧皮夹克下的Erik双双受到对方着装的惊吓，但他也想让Erik觉得他是个慷慨阔绰的优等交往对象。Erik会喜欢意大利菜吗？Charles想着西西里风的大蒜与罗勒、绅士地送约会对象回家时的晚安吻，决然地也划掉了这个。那德国菜呢？虽然Erik是个德国人，但好像在他没向他展现自己的红唇能干些什么之前，就在他面前咬断香肠的情景有点太不尽兴。Charles翻来覆去，最终挑了一家地中海式餐馆，菜单从小食到海鲜一应俱全，提供档次不错的全套酒单，一心念念以色列西面沿海，也许Erik会欣赏他对细节的关注与恰如其分的体贴。  
（Yelp，美国的大众点评）

当他迫不及待地伸手去够风衣外套时，座机不合时宜地响了。“我儿子不太舒服，”旧听筒里的男音比往常听起来格外沉闷，“我今晚得呆在家里。”

“你是怎么平衡学术生涯、脱衣舞夜场与带孩子的？”Charles大吃一惊，他仿佛能听见连线那边有着一排雪亮利齿的骄傲笑容。

“因为我意志坚定、志向远大、贪得无厌。”

“我都不知道我们是这样的关系。”Charles盯着墙上壁纸的缺角喃喃，“没准当我们已经开始共享婚内财产时，我才会知道你有至少三个私生子的。”

“这种话题至少要在第三次约会才能提起。”对方沉稳的低音里一丝的不定若有若无，“拖油瓶总是单亲家长的减分项。”

“我可以见见他吗？”Charles的语气快活地亮了起来。一次泡汤的晚饭算什么，他又有了可以收买人心的花钱新渠道了。

可惜的是，能取悦一个7岁男孩的东西在大人眼里往往都非常简单。在Charles办公室角落找到的破旧足球就能让Peter在草场上开心一个下午。这是秋季里最后回暖的几天，他没想到自己会在这个时节里也能穿上运动短裤，踩在洒满黄叶的球场边缘，拉起T恤的下摆擦汗，放下时对上Erik专注的目光。

“我大学的时候还在牛津的足球队踢过一段呢。”他讪讪地说，不满地看向有更多机会健身的男人，瞪着他汗湿上衣紧贴住胸口的轮廓。而后者对打量胸肌和腹肌的视线习以为常，毫不在意地蹲下身去，从运动包里拿出自带的水杯喂给过于活跃的男孩，回应中都是一个父亲的自满，“而Peter破了高他三年级的校短跑记录。”

Charles端详着两人同样骄傲的、亮晶晶的眼睛，继续看着Erik给满头是汗的儿子不情愿地套上帽衫以免着凉，不甘心地想挽回一局。

“谁想吃冰激凌？”

于是他们坐在校园附近的冰激凌店里，在目中无人的约会学生们对带小孩的家庭刻意的忽视中，难得清闲地不被侧目。他和Peter满足地挖着堆满配料的巧克力圣代，Erik正（毫不令人浮想联翩地）含着一根水果棒冰。

“你不需要这么省钱的。”Charles咬着勺子嘟囔，律己的成熟青年看向儿子的忧虑眼神应声转向了他，对儿童糖分摄入过多的担忧成了另一种嘲讽。

“不是所有人都不需要担心自己的腹肌的，这可是我吃饭的家伙。”

“我都和你儿子在一起吃冰激凌了。”Charles沮丧地低下头去，用勺子砍断巧克力脆片，“你吃饭的需求依旧占据了你周末全部夜晚的时间。也许我为我的需求出的价码还不够高。”

“别傻了，Charles，你不能真的砸钱来买断我的时间。”Erik不以为然地摇头，“我的兼职只是脱衣舞而已。”

“你在你儿子面前说这个真的好吗？”Charles瞥了一眼埋头猛吃的Peter。

“没事，我觉得他脑子里的东西转得和原子对撞机一样快，他很快就不会记得了。”Erik轻笑一声，完全没有引起男孩的注意。

Charles终于翻出了困扰他已久的问题：“你是怎么想起做这个的？”

“交友不慎吧。”Erik的回答异常平静，就像和说“我在咖啡馆打工”没什么不同，“而且这是与学术完美错开的时间，并督促我不能长期久坐，保持身材。”

他低垂扫过Charles小腹的目光让一向好脾气的教授直起身来，几乎要向这位出言不逊的博士生扔出勺子。他的学生要敢这么顶撞他，他要让他们做一整个月清洗试管的实验室任务。该死的Erik，都怪Hank太过温和了，真是毫无管教的学生。

在他们对峙的时候，Peter已经飞速扫光了自己的那份圣代，开始像他这个年纪的男孩一样兴奋地围着桌子边乱跑，必然地撞上了刚刚离开柜台的年轻情侣。于是温和的教授向自己的学生礼貌地道歉，体恤地为他们重新买了新的冰激凌，附赠柜台上的饼干。

Erik要在晚上工作之前把Peter送回家里，他们在校门口的巴士站边道别。Charles蹲下身去便和Peter差不多高，他揉了揉男孩蓬松的卷发，在依然红彤彤的脸蛋上印上亲吻。两个成年男人交换了一个尴尬的拥抱，Charles偏过头去，没有让贴面吻得逞。

Charles不知道他们是什么，他赌气不想再去看Erik的演出。这和他以往约会的模式太过不同，居然在亲密接触之前就帮对方带起了孩子。他也还没有那种名分，当他看着夜店的顾客摸上Erik汗湿的腹肌时，可以名正言顺地嫉妒得牙龈痒痒。Erik的确不是传统的脱衣舞男，往他的裤腰带里塞钱并不能买到他的心，也不能促使他和自己上床，但他还是心安理得地收着Charles一厢情愿的小恩小惠，却还要嘲笑没有腹肌的教授，哼。也许Erik这样英俊而聪明的男人，对追求者的示好已经习以为常。虽然Charles拜访工程系那么多次后，也见过他日常生活中拒人千里的样子，还从他同业的博士生那儿听说了他的各种黑历史，比如那几次几乎要谋杀掉Shaw的偏执争吵。那些人都对Charles和Erik的暧昧感到惊奇，要摔掉手中算尺的那种。可即使这样，一个身材矮小、面容稚气、衣着过时、甚至都没法为他大把掏钱的追求者，对Erik这样身材火辣的阴郁型帅哥来讲，怕是毫无特点、不足回馈，夜店的舞台也要比与他的一夜春宵要刺激多了。也许他应该给这学期来被自己忽略的学生们买点甜甜圈，至少这些钱能换来他期末反馈上“最受欢迎的教授”之名。

又是一个无人问津的答疑时间，但今天的Charles没有搜索约会餐馆的需要来打发无聊了。他瘫在椅子里盯着分针缓慢的脚步，在突兀的敲门声响起时毫无期待地坐起身来。

“请进。”他有气无力地说，却在看清来人时霎时直起了腰背。高大的男人在踏入房间后顺带将门反锁，满是利齿的笑容造成了此间将要发生密室谋杀案的错觉。

“教授，我是来找你补课的。”他压低了声音，磁性勾人地吐出调情的言语。

“抱歉，补课另外按时收费。”Charles没好气地撇过脸去，“我再不会贴钱来让人和我发展什么关系了。”

Erik绕过他宽大的写字台，在侧过身去的赌气教授的椅子边单膝跪下，攥住他一只僵直的手掌：“Charles，你那么漂亮，性格甜美，喜欢小孩。你不为我花钱我也会喜欢你。”

“我不会相信一个脱衣舞男的鬼话。”Charles依旧不愿转身回来，错过了Erik无奈挑眉的表情。

“我是脱衣舞男，又不是陪侍情人。我是靠肉体魅力，又不是靠花言巧语来吃饭。”

错误地迷恋上脱衣舞男的教授认栽地垂下头去，无比懊悔地沉默不语。男人另一只宽大温暖的手掌贴上了他的脸颊，随后是压在他双唇上的亲吻。这种僵持的情况下，肉体的交流远比言语来得诚实直接。直到Charles双唇微启，溢出一声叹息，Erik湿润而固执的舌头便趁虚而入，霸道地在对方的口腔里直接描绘出对其的渴望。当两人不得不分开彼此呼吸，在短促的喘息声里，男人低低地开始坦白：“Charles，我关注你好久了。你和McCoy那么亲近，我却一直没有机会和你认识，直到你走进了地狱火里，我不会放弃让你对我印象深刻的机会。当我开始嫉妒McCoy的时候，你还没有机会为我花一分钱。”

Charles圆润的手指在对方线条凌厉的锁骨上流连，懊恼地吐出一口气：“如果你是在想那种‘补课’的话，我可没有自作多情地在这放着补给。”

“我自己带了。”行事严谨的德国男人已经开始颇有效率地对付起教授的腰带，“我路上经过了校医院。”为了血气方刚的年轻人的便利，那些计生用品就像万圣节的糖罐一样摆在外面，都是可以按把抓的。Charles从没想过自己也会成为受用群体的一员。

在Charles出神的当会，Erik已经拉开了他的衬衫，温柔地亲吻他肚子上的软肉。他高挺的鼻尖在那片细腻白皙的肌肤上反复磨蹭，“你的身体真美，我爱你的一切。”

“你这样才算完美。”满脸红晕的教授瘫在扶手椅上，害羞地喃喃着，沉浸在被完美对象在自己办公室攻略的粉红幻想里。

可这不通风情的德国佬偏要如此诚实，“我就喜欢我的对立面。”当下的暧昧气氛让被打也只能是增添情趣，Erik轻笑着吐出对方已经涨红肿胀的乳尖，“你这样的身材就很好。我不想在和人亲热的时候，也像是随时准备着为成人杂志拍摄特辑。”

“你难道拍过？！”Charles在Erik灵巧的舌头下勉强找回了一点逻辑，却在对方的大手覆上自己的欲望时再次土崩瓦解。

“这得等我们至少做了三次后才能告诉你。”男人轻佻的嘴含住他的阴茎，带来一片令人疯狂的湿热，有此等成人杂志等级的表演在前，Charles就能把一切都抛在脑后了。

他们最后相依在对Charles来说十分宽敞、对两人来说有些拥挤的扶手椅上。在激情的余韵里，两人还依依不舍地唇齿相贴。“你太棒了。”心满意足的教授全心全意地赞美着勤劳肯干的博士生，“我要给我们预定设施最全的成人旅馆，床要足够柔软宽敞，我下次一定要好好骑你。”

“是谁之前还说，自己不想再给脱衣舞男花钱了的？”男人的挑衅换来了侧颈上的轻咬。年轻的教授像生气的胖丁一样鼓起腮帮，赌气地回击着：“那你的儿子在这周的今天还生病吗？”

“他和邻居的Eisenhart太太呆在一起。你想一起去吃晚饭吗？”如果Erik想的话，他还是可以善解人意的。

他们终于正式地吃了一次晚饭，而且像两个成熟负责的男人一样AA了。Charles攻略舞男的时间表依然乱套的可以，也仍然没什么机会给对方砸钱，但他也许不那么在乎了。

整个学年过去的很快。当然啦，对恋爱中的人来说，整个世界的时间都是和别人有些不一样的。为了体谅Erik在准备答辩之外的奢侈的时间，好让他可以平衡分配约会、带娃与脱衣舞，他们两人只能在校园周边进行一些低消费的基本活动，比如熬夜实验后的加餐、Peter生日的冰激凌蛋糕、和补充生物教授办公桌第一个抽屉里的存货。Charles从未幻想过和一个脱衣舞男约会得能像直接过上了婚后的生活，当然啦，他此前也从未美梦成真过。谁知道和脱衣舞男约会应该是怎样的。

这种老夫老妻般的平静在他又一个门可罗雀的答疑时间被打破了。这个学生都无比懒惰的校园里，总是要求补课的、最厚颜无耻的博士生像第一次拜访Charles时的那样，在他的扶手椅边单膝跪下。Charles羞涩地闭上眼睛，在长久地沉默后再度睁开，却对上了那人手中藏蓝天鹅绒的小小盒子。其间德国工艺的镶金珐琅戒指比卡地亚还要昂贵，这让穿着像慈善募捐目录般朴实的教授瞪大了双眼。

“你怎么买得起这个的？”Charles无言以对，只能吐出脑海中最直接的反应。他紧张地拉扯羊毛衫抱住手掌，不知不觉已经开始抽泣。

“我把儿子卖了。”Erik板着脸严肃地说，荒诞不羁只是为了岔开话题。

“你的儿子哪值这么多钱，再说了，想卖了Peter你没准还得赔钱。Erik，你告诉我。” 年轻的教授一脸惊恐，“你私下挪用研究经费了吗？”

“我看上去像是会继承Shaw衣钵的人吗？！”脊骨笔直的男人咬牙切齿，“这全都是老子加了这么多夜班赚回来的。”

“脱衣舞男这么挣钱的吗！”Charles大惊失色，他的手掌箍在Erik的手腕两侧，迟迟不敢去碰那个圆环，“你有没有灰色收入？你真的给成人杂志拍了特辑吗？”

“你答不答应？我的膝盖毁了后就什么收入都没有了。”在人生中最紧张的一刻的男人已经没什么所剩的耐心，他前所未有地坦白着，“你是我生命中发生的最好的事，你值得我所有的存款。”

“你为什么在这里求婚？”Charles依旧在被火辣脱衣舞男求婚的震撼中晕眩着，“我还以为你是个会喜欢大场面的人呢，比如在地狱火轰动一下什么的。”

“我在那还有事业呢，让回头客都伤心后，俱乐部关门大吉怎么办。”Erik无可奈何地静候着对方的回答，而Charles天才的大脑只能过载地缓慢处理着当下闪过的信息。啊，脱衣舞也算事业吗，既然他是个德国人，也许他们严谨的性格是干一行爱一行了。

“我那时好想让你对我印象深刻， 但你都没给我机会为你花什么钱，我真是个很坏的观众。”Charles沮丧地垂下脑袋，而Erik只是温柔地对他笑着。

“你有一辈子的时间来在我身上挥霍。Charles Xavier，你愿意和我共度一生吗？” 

在他纤长的手指为对方圆润的指节套上那关乎永恒承诺的信物，两人激动地紧紧拥抱，像故事完美结局里的王子和王子一样吻得难舍难分。可惜现实还是得趁虚而入，当Charles一脸梦幻地倒在Erik宽阔的胸口，听着对方心跳加速的声音时，他新晋的未婚夫提出了他们生活新篇章里的第一个请求。

”话说回来，我的公寓这个月末就到期了。我可以带着Peter搬去你家吗？”

“可我们还没结婚呢，别想现在就财产共有，你拿什么付我房租。”

“你每天都能拥有一对一跳舞的vip服务。”

他们共同的单身派对就在地狱火俱乐部。即便只有便宜低档的酒精饮料，庆祝Erik通过答辩与两人婚姻的人群也是喝得醉醺醺的。不知情的路人听到了有人要把俱乐部里最火辣的脱衣舞男娶回家的故事，向小个子的准新郎投去艳羡的目光，后者激动地红着脸蛋，含蓄地自谦自满，“并没有像刻板印象中的要花很多钱。”

“胡说八道！”新郎的伴娘兼妹妹Raven架在依旧不胜酒力的Hank肩上吐槽，“这可是全纽约最贵的脱衣舞男了。愚蠢的Charles，他把全部身家连带着自己都搭进去了！”

END


End file.
